As a pulverized coal combustion boiler, in which pulverized coal pulverized in a coal mill (mill apparatus) is supplied to a plurality of pulverized coal burners mounted to a kiln wall and burnt by the pulverized coal burners, one disclosed in, for example, Patent Citation 1 is known.    Patent Citation 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2006-102666